No Regrets
by LadySonya
Summary: Elena find's Elijah's letter, read's it, and comes to a shocking conclusion. What will she do? Will it be too late for the both of them? Or will love come through and let them be together?
1. Chapter 1

Elena was sitting in the family room reading Scarlet O'Hara, when there was a knock on the door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she opened the door and gasped. "Elena." He flashed his cocky smirk. "Elijah." She couldn't face him now, not when she had lied to him. "I don't mean to intrude, I was hoping you could accompany me, I want to show you something?" She smiled and grabbed her coat.

"I can't tell you how much I miss this land." He looked at her, then back at the scene before them. "I can't even imagine what it must have looked like a thousand years ago." She said curiously. "You're school was built over an Indian village, where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would go to worship and a matter of fact, near that was a field where wild horses used to graze." He smiled as he remembered his home. "That's incredible." She was filled with awe and happiness.

"Come." He walked farther into the woods and came upon a huge rock. "Do you know this place to?" He knelt down and touched it. "I do. Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. It was nature's way of providing us shelter against the savagery of the full moon. And mother said there must be a balance." Elena swept some hair behind her ear and looked at Elijah.

"Elijah. I should probably go home." He got up and looked at her. "I admire you Elena. You remind me of qualities I once valued before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet, when I asked you about meeting my mother the other night, you lied to my face." She looked at him wide-eyed and he smiled at her. "It's not true; I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start..." He cut her off. "I can hear your heart beat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, your lying to me now, tell me the truth." He came to stand right in front of her. He wanted to reach out and caress her cheek.

"I never wanted this to happen." Her eyes welled up. "What Elena?" He stood there watching her fight the tears, but waited patiently for her to tell him what she knew.

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin could help us kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother, we didn't know what to think." The truth was finally coming out.

"Since her return, she said that she only wants this family to be whole again." Elena looked at him.

"When she asked to see me, I thought maybe she could help, that she found a way to kill Klaus. It's not...It's not just Klaus she wants to kill." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shocked and pissed at the same time. "She wants to kill us all doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil that she created." She smiled softly at him.

"I'm so sorry Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help." She wanted to find a way to comfort him. "You know, one thing I did learn my time on this earth; be careful what you wish for." He brought his leg down and made a huge whole in the ground. He grabbed Elena and jumped down, leaving her there.

"Bastard." She knew he could hear her, that's why she said it. She pulled her phone out, only to notice that she got no service. "Ugh." She kicked the rock wall; she sat on the floor and waited for her fate to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash forward

Rebekah stepped out of the shadows and looked at Elena. "You can come out now. It seems your boys took care of the problem." She looked at Rebekah. "How did they do that?" The blonde vampire smirked. "Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire." She gasped, but right now she wanted to get out of here.

Elena stopped by Rebekah and sighed. "I really am sorry I staked you in the back. I know we weren't friends and never will be. But you gave me some trust, when you told me about your mother and Klaus and then I did what I did. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but when you come after me again, just know I'll try to kick your ass." Rebekah smiled and looked at Elena. "I'm looking forward to it. With that, Elena walked out of the cave.

She opened the door to her home and smiled. She felt safe and protected. Elena saw the stairs and whimpered. She tiredly walked up the stairs.

Once at the top, she noticed a letter on her bed. She grabbed it and sat down on the window seat.

_Elena today I did things I'm not proud of, to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift Elena carry, it with you, as I will carry my regret always and forever._

_ Elijah_

She held the letter to her heart and cried. It felt like a brick landed on her heart and crushed it. Getting up, she opened her journal and wrote what happened. She taped Elijah's letter on the other side and caressed it again.

Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Elijah stood looked out the window. He heard Rebekah come into the room. "Where the bloody hell is everyone?" She looked at her brother and noticed he didn't look like himself. "It's over Rebekah." She didn't understand. "Where's mother?" He looked at her and growled.

"We have no mother, only Esther. And Esther is right." He felt apart of him was lost. "What do you mean?" Her brother was talking in riddles. "All my talk of virtue, when it suits my needs, I kill, mane and torment. You know today, I terrorized an innocent. I used your hatred for her against you to get what I wanted, I willed you like I would a sword, my sister." He looked at her with regret. Her heart was breaking.

"You did it to protect us Elijah and rightly so we deserve to live, we are better than they are." She didn't want to see him like this. "Are we?" She had tears in her eyes. "Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves. "With that he left, not once looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke in the middle of the night and shot out of bed. She didn't bother to get dressed, she all but ran out in the pouring rain and into her car.

She was half-way to Klaus' drive way, when her car gave out. She got out and kicked the tire. "Piece of shit scraps metal." Dressed in only a red tank top, black shorts, red bra with black lace and matching panties, and her black converse, she walked the rest of the way to Klaus' house.

Once she reached the door, she knocked and waited. The door opened, to revile a smirking Klaus. "Well isn't this a surprise." He took in her appearance. "I'm not here for you. Where is Elijah, I'd like to speak with him?" Shivering, she waited for him to invite her in. "He's not here, and I don't think he's ever coming back." He noticed her eyes went dull when he said the last part.

"Tell him I forgive him and I have no regrets. I understand what he had to do. I would've done the same. Also tell him...tell him that it's okay to love again." She smiled and walked away quickly. Once out of sight, she let the tears fall and her heart break.

The rain came down quickly than before, and Elena didn't know if she would make it home before she got sick. She ran back to her car, locked all the doors, and snuggled in the back with two blankets she had taken with her.

As she was about to close her eyes, she heard a tap on the window above her. Looking over she gasped. There standing in the rain and waiting to come in was, Elijah.


	4. Chapter 4

In a daze she leaned over and unlocked the trunks door. He climbed in and shut the door. He made sure he glared. "What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere by yourself? And on top of that you're shivering." He mentally groaned as he saw what she was wearing.

"I came to talk to you, you big bully and now I don't want to." She looked away and snuggled back into the blankets. "I was getting ready to leave, when I saw you on the steps talking to Klaus." He heard her gasp and smiled as she cursed. "I heard everything. Do you really mean what you said back there?" He looked down at her with raw emotions flashing in his dark eyes.

Elena leaned up and smiled at him. "Yes." That was it that one word snapped his control and at the same time pulling Elena into his arms. His mouth came down on hers, rough and brutal. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and instead of resisting, she played her tongue along his, learning his taste.

He pushed his hands on her bare shoulders and ripped away the tank top and bra. She gasped as he licked her neck in one long stroke. She licked and nibbled his neck, tasting the masculine taste of his sweaty skin.

Deep down she knew this was bad, but she loved him and for once, she was going to listen to her heart. All that mattered was Elijah touching her, loving her, needing her.

He nipped her, and when she gasped, he bit harder. She removed his clothes, so that they were only clad in their underwear.

He looked up at her, his eyes a heated brown. He slid his hands from her hips up to her waist to her breasts, his thumbs caressing her nipples. Elena gasped at the sensations plunged her body into a volcano of need. "You are beautiful." His voice was thick and low his accent deepening.

He leaned forward and kissed her abdomen, warming her skin with his breath. His fingers nestled in tight curls, causing her to gasp, her body tightening. The need was building. Her hips arched as his finger dipped lower with a long, caressing stroke.

"Elijah." She whispered.

He smirked as he dipped his tongue to the part of her that ached to be touched. He licked her, rubbing the little nub of skin, his tongue expertly understanding how to make the rasping feel she craved without knowing she craved it.

They were caught in this madness together, she and he, magic that swirled around them and pulled them to each other.

She wanted to scream. It was building; she could feel it in her lungs.

A car drove by, making her gasp and move from him. She looked back at him and gasped. He was smirking, his eyes hot and animal-like. Passion stamped an erotic sensuality into the perfection of his masculine features. He was no boy, but a dangerous, powerful being, yet she saw his vulnerability.


	5. Chapter 5

"Say yes to me. Let me make you mine."

His hands went to her waist, a burning brand that seemed to melt through her skin. She gasped as the intensity of his gaze, the way it moved over her body, hot, possessive, claiming her very soul.

His mouth closed over her breast, wildly hot and moist, his teeth scraping gently, expertly so that she cried out and cradled his head to her. The sensation was so strong, so overwhelming. Her fists clenched in his thick silk hair, holding him to her while his tongue danced and stroked and his mouth pulled strongly, creating a burning, throbbing pool of need in her deepest core.

She couldn't resist brushing her hand across the hard evidence of his need. When he jumped, she closed her hand over the bulge, pressing into him. He was hot, throbbing. He grew larger, swelling into her palm.

His hands pushed her thighs apart; his hips took their place between hers. His weight as he stretched out above her pinned her in place.

Elijah was so ready for her; he didn't know how gentle he could be. Already he was pushing into her, the head of his erection meeting the tight resistance of her body as he inched his way into her channel.

She was fiery hot, velvet soft, tightly gripping him, the white-hot ecstasy bursting through him.

Elena drew up her knees, allowing him better access.

And then he began to move. There was only Elijah, his body surging in and out of hers, pulsing with fire and absolute pleasure.

He was driving up and up, climbing fast and high, taking her with him until her body was wound tight, the pressure building with the force of a volcano.

His tongue tasted her skin, flicked her pulse. Her fingers sank deeper into his hips, holding his body to drive into hers. He knew how she would taste. He sank his teeth deep.

He took her higher and higher, tasting her he made them one, his tongue closing the pinpricks on her neck.

"Let go, Elena. Come with me." Her body gripped his, and then they were both exploding together.

Elijah looked down at Elena and smiled softly. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you." Blushing, she rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Elijah." He looked down at her and kissed her neck. "As I you." Elijah couldn't help but wonder. "No regrets?" She lifted her head off of his chest and smiled down at him. She leaned down and kissed him. "Nope, none."


End file.
